Arashi no Kami
by Arashithestormgod
Summary: What if Akito/Agito had a childhood friend that was a year their junior? What if they were inseparable until one accident that was told to killed their best friend? What if he came back one day and Ikki challenged him to a race?  AgitoxHarem OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** What if Akito/Agito had a childhood friend that was a year their junior? What if they were inseparable until one accident that was told to killed their best friend? What if he came back one day and Ikki challenged him to a race?**

**AgitoxHarem****OCxHarem**

**Prologue:**

_**We join a five year old Akito sitting on a swing by himself in what looks to be a depressing stare into no where when a young boy with odd violet colored eyes and short straight onyx colored hair walks up to him blocking Akito's sunlight snapping Akito out of his 'trance'.**_

"_**Hey…hey are you alright?" the kid asked with a hint of worry evident in his pupils.**_

"_**huh?…huh oh yeah I'm fine…Gome-nasai" said our eye-patched shark-king while scratching the back of his head while chuckling nervously.**_

"_**Cool…hey want me to push you?" Asked the violet-eyed kid with glee.**_

"_**Y-you want to play…with…me?" asked Akito.**_

"_**Yeah..Oh yeah My names Arashi…Uzumaki Arashi" **_**(hehehe yeah so what I like that name) **_**said the violet-eyed boy now known as Arashi.**_

"_**W-wanijima Akito is my name" Akito said alittle shyly**_

_**Young Arashi chuckles "You talk funny..I can tell we are going to be great friends" Arashi said as he smiled happy about having a new and his first friend.**_

"_**Y-yeah I suppose we will be" Our multi-personified hero said with a slight chuckle.**_

_**That day was the start of an interesting friendship.**_

_**~Time skip next day~**_

_**We join our newest set of friends at the park playing 'It-tag'.**_

"_**Hah! Got you Akito You're it!" said Arashi as he runs into the forest by the park.**_

"_**Hey! Ill get you Arashi!" Yelled Akito and the chase was on.**_

**{3hrs later}**

_**After being caught and catching Akito over and over again our favorite Uzumaki can be seen running out of the forest and hides behind a well placed slide that is facing the entrance of said forest. After Arashi catches his breathe he hears crying coming from somewhere so he goes to investigate, but when he finds the source of the crying he finds a little girl with apple-red hair and abnormally large glasses who cant be more than a year older than him and Akito. So being Arashi he decided to go see if he can cheer her up.**_

"_**Hey what's wrong , why are you crying?" asked our violet eyed hero.**_

"_***sniff* T-the o-other kids c-called m-me names and w-wouldn't play with me b-because I have f-f-f-f-FOUR EYES!*crys loudly*" said the little girl in between sobs before breaking out into and an all out sob.**_

"_**Four eyes? I don't see four eyes on you" Said Arashi in honest confusion**_**(Hey he is still a 5 year old kid so he will be almost clueless)**_**.**_

_**Hearing this the girl stops sobbing and actually looks up at Arashi in complete. "W-what r-really you d-don't see me as a f-four eyed weirdo?" Asked the girl in confusion and awe.**_

"_**Of course not you just a girl with glasses who has trouble seeing your not no monster with four eyes" Arashi said honestly as he puts his hand out to help the girl up "The names Arashi…Uzumaki Arashi" said Arashi happily.**_

_**The girl takes his hand and stands up wiping herself clean. "M-my names Ringo…Noyamano Ringo" said the newly name Ringo happily as she thanks Arashi by giving him a hug that utterly shocked him for a few seconds before his body reacts by returning the friendly gesture. Then out of nowhere Arashi is tackled by a raven blur.**_

"_**Gotcha!" said the eye-patched raven haired boy with glee.**_

"_**Geez Akito took you long enough…Oh this is my new friend Ringo Noyamano." Said Arashi ushering over to the red-headed girl as said girls politely bows. Akito returned the gesture and sticks out his hand.**_

"_**Wanijima Akito the name any friend of Arashi is a friend of mine" Akito says happily as the girl introduces herself and shakes his hand.**_

…_**Now Arashi was a nice guy but when the opportunity ever arrised he would always prank someone and hey he would admit it they looked like a cute couple so the evil-chibi side of him took over and while the two conversated he snuck behind Akito and shoved him into Ringo allowing their lips to meet and giving them there first kiss.**_

_**Now many things went through the kids minds at that time and when their brains worked again they both invented a new shade of red. Akito finally snapped out of his daze and glared harshly at Arashi still beet red from his first kiss.**_

_**If looks could kill Arashi would've died double the times he would've since both Ringo and Akito were giving him death glares, as if on cue the two children began their pursuit of the Uzumaki prankster**_**(hey I'm telling you all Uzumaki's are all pranksters at heart).**_** The rest of the day the park was filled with laughter from three new friends.**_

_**~Time skip 3 years later~**_

"_**FIRE!" a random citizen yelled as a two story building catches blaze.**_

_**Inside this building lies two unconscious bodies. A boy and a girl. The girl has long apple red hair while the boy's most distinguished feature being his eye patch over his right eye when another boy with onyx black hair and violet eyes kicks the door down and picks the two up in each arm with in human strength and makes his way for the door two stories below. After a while he gets winded and decides to wake them up by shaking them.**_

"_**Akito, Ringo C'mon wake up" The boy pleads when as if Kami himself was listening the two children start to stir slowly opening their eyes to be met with violet ones with crimson flames in the background. They both jump up.**_

"_**Arashi what's going on?" they both ask in unison as the violet boy rolls his eyes.**_

"_**Well…you see….the apartment caught on fire while we were asleep when Kaito-san left for work and we were sleep luckily I woke up first or we would've been fried kids." Arashi tried to joke to lightened their mood.**_

_**It had no effect at all…In fact the opposite happened.**_

"_**BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP EARLIER!" Shouted Ringo angry that Arashi would do something so reckless. That thought blew out of her mind as a support beam broke apart.**_

"_**SHIT WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE" said Agito scared and thankful that wasn't one of them.**_

"_**RIGHT Lets go" the three then sprinted off for the exit. Right as they were about to make it out another support beam fell and it was going to hit Agito and Ringo so seeing as they had a family to go back to he decided to truck them right out the door as the support beam fell in front of his only escape..**_

_**Just as they were flying out of the building they turn to see their best friends sad yet happy smile as a single tear fell down his cheeks before the beam fell blocking him from their view..**_

_**(AGITO'S P.O.V)**_

_**All of a sudden something moved me out of the building when I turned to see a glimpse of my best friend and all time froze the next thing I saw was the flaming Beam falling blocking him from our view…at that moment tears were starting to stream from my eye blurring my vision as me and Ringo seemingly had the same thought…**_

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"_**ARASHI!" Both children screamed in unison about to go to help him until they felt strong arms holding them back.. They look back to see Akito's older brother Kaito Wanijima holding them from their best friend with a solemn look.. Then as if something finally snapped they bawled onto Kaito's chest thinking that they've lost their best friend for good.**_

_**(In the flaming building) **_

_**The beam blocked feel in front of him blocking his friends from his view…."**__this is it…I will never be able to play with them again.. At least they will be happy with their family…I'm Coming Tou-chan, Kaa-chan__**" thought our violet eyed hero when suddenly a beam of light blinds his eyes and before him is his Tou-san….Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (**_**MWAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING DIDYA WELL TOO BAD I AM A MASTER AT TWISTS)**__

"_**T-Tou-chan? Is that you?" asked Arashi forgetting the flaming building around them.**_

"_**Yes my son It is me" Said Naruto holding an odd pair of roller blades.**_

"_**U-umm Tou-chan what are those cool looking things?" Asked the boy.**_

"_**These my son are our families A.T's and I will take you to train in them for the next three years so that when you come back you will be able to carry our families title of Storm king of the lightning road. Don't worry my son you will be able to return to your friends in three years." Said Naruto in a sagely voice.**_

"_**O-ok Tou-chan" said Arashi in sadness and happiness for a number of reasons. After that the two being vanished in a flash of lightning never to be seen again for three whole years…**_

_**AN: Thanks for reading my first Air gear fanfic I hope I get some reviews for this and I will try my best to make this story believable and still have Agito and Arashi Godlike if you will…There may be some Ikki bashing I'm debating on it though.**_

_**The harem will be revealed on a later chapter.**_

_**Review and give ideas**_

_**I may add some Naruto girls to add to the guys harems**_

_**Arashistormgod and I'm signing out**_

_**JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HELLO MY LOVELY VIEWERS….PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER MY LAPTOP IS NO MORE SO I HAD TO SAVE UP FOR A NEW ONE!**** Now onto more important updates I'm back idk for how long but I'll make it last! YATTA! .!**

**Summary:****What if Akito/Agito had a childhood friend that was a year their junior? What if they were inseparable until one accident that was told to have killed their best friend? What if he came back one day and Ikki challenged him to a race?**

**On With the Story!**

_**Previously on Arashi No Kami**_

_**(In the flaming building) **_

_**The beam blocked feel in front of him blocking his friends from his view…."**__this is it…I will never be able to play with them again.. At least they will be happy with their family…I'm Coming Tou-chan, Kaa-chan__**" thought our violet eyed hero when suddenly a beam of light blinds his eyes and before him is his Tou-san….Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (**_**MWAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING DIDYA WELL TOO BAD I AM A MASTER AT TWISTS)**

"_**T-Tou-chan? Is that you?" asked Arashi forgetting the flaming building around them.**_

"_**Yes my son it is me" Said Naruto holding an odd pair of roller blades.**_

"_**U-umm Tou-chan what are those cool looking things?" Asked the boy.**_

"_**These my son are our families A.T's and I will take you to train in them for the next three years so that when you come back you will be able to carry our families title of Storm king of the lightning road. Don't worry my son you will be able to return to your friends in three years." Said Naruto in a sagely voice.**_

"_**O-ok Tou-chan" said Arashi in sadness and happiness for a number of reasons. After that the two being vanished in a flash of lightning never to be seen again for three whole years…**_

**Time Skip 3 years later**

"**YAHOO KOGARASUMARU HAS ANOTHER BATTLE COMING UP!" yelled an annoyingly chipper voice from a spiky raven-haired teen.**

"**CROW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled an extremely annoyed Fang King.**

"**Yea Ikki it's cool we have a match and all but you don't need to be so loud about it." Said one of the newly named Ikki's friends.**

"**Oh Come on Agito, Kazu aren't you two at least excited about our match?" said Ikki to his friends.**

"**Oh calm down Ikki, besides you should be getting ready for the match not yelling to the world about it." Scolded an apple-haired beauty.**

"**Aw not you to Ringo…fine C'mon guys let's go practice!" said a defeated Sky King candidate.**

**With that Said Ikki and the others sped off on their AT's to the school track field when they got their they were surprised to see to fat- err 'big' kids, one tall the other short looking like they just ran a marathon around all of Japan.**

"**Oniguri, Buccha? Were you two here practicing?" said a surprised group at surprisingly the same time.**

"**Ye- yea-Yeah Buccha wanted to help my stamina but it turns out he isn't much better than I was…hahaha" The little-big guy wheezed out while laughing. When they Looked at Buccha he had the resolve to look away blushing in embarrassment, causing Ikki and Kazu to fall to the ground laughing their asses off.**

"**Oh shut it you three before I have YOU for dinner." The Giant threatened which didn't sound too much of a threat since he was out of breath causing them to laugh harder… this got him pissed and he started to chase them swearing at them so much it caused Agito and Ringo to blush and sweatdrop in embarrassment and confusion…before a sudden feeling of dread hit them as they remembered their dead best friend, Ringo let a single tear cascade down her cheek.**

**Later after training for their match**

"**Okay Guys let's get some rest for tomorrow's match." Said Ikki, and with that said they all went their separate ways, Agito, Ikki, and Ringo heading one way, Kazu and Onigiri heading another and finally Buccha heading to his house. On their way back Ikki noticed Ringo and Agito's downtrodden looks and got curious.**

"**Okay guys what's wrong you two have been down all afternoon… what happened?" asked Ikki to the two. Not wanting to answer him Agito sped off in front of them, leaving Ringo alone to blush and turn from Ikki also not wanting to answer, seeing as neither of them wanted to answer Ikki decided to just drop the question. When they got home They went to their rooms to sleep.**

**Later that night**

_**Ringo's Dream**_

_"__**FIRE!" a random citizen yelled as a two story building catches blaze.**_

_**Inside this building lies two unconscious bodies. A boy and a girl. The girl has long apple red hair while the boy's most distinguished feature being his eye patch over his right eye when another boy with onyx black hair and violet eyes kicks the door down and picks the two up in each arm with in human strength and makes his way for the door two stories below. After a while he gets winded and decides to wake them up by shaking them.**_

_"__**Akito, Ringo C'mon wake up" The boy pleads when as if Kami himself was listening the two children start to stir slowly opening their eyes to be met with violet ones with crimson flames in the background. They both jump up.**_

_"__**Arashi what's going on?" they both ask in unison as the violet boy rolls his eyes.**_

_"__**Well…you see….the apartment caught on fire while we were asleep when Kaito-san left for work and we were sleep luckily I woke up first or we would've been fried kids." Arashi tried to joke to lightened their mood.**_

_**It had no effect at all…In fact the opposite happened.**_

_"__**BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP EARLIER!" Shouted Ringo angry that Arashi would do something so reckless. That thought blew out of her mind as a support beam broke apart.**_

_"__**SHIT WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE" said Agito scared and thankful that wasn't one of them.**_

_"__**RIGHT Lets go" the three then sprinted off for the exit. Right as they were about to make it out another support beam fell and it was going to hit Agito and Ringo so seeing as they had a family to go back to he decided to truck them right out the door as the support beam fell in front of his only escape..**_

_**Just as they were flying out of the building they turn to see their best friends sad yet happy smile as a single tear fell down his cheeks before the beam fell blocking him from their view..**_

_**(Ringo'S P.O.V)**_

_**All of a sudden something moved me out of the building when I turned to see a glimpse of my best friend and all time froze the next thing I saw was the flaming Beam falling blocking him from our view…at that moment tears were starting to stream from my eyes blurring my vision as me and Akito seemingly had the same thought…**_

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

_"__**ARASHI!" Both children screamed in unison about to go to help him until they felt strong arms holding them back.. They look back to see Akito's older brother Kaito Wanijima holding them from their best friend with a solemn look.. Then as if something finally snapped they bawled onto Kaito's chest thinking that they've lost their best friend for good.**_

_**(Dream End)**_

**Ringo Awoke with a jump covered in sweat, she brought her hands to her where her heart is and clenched there.**

"**That nightmare again? …" Knowing that she won't be able to go back to sleep she got up and walked out onto the roof and looked up at the night sky, she didn't know how long she was sitting there just staring at the night sky when suddenly she heard a stern yet soft voice come to her.**

"**Have another nightmare?" he said. Not needing to turn around to see who it was she just smiled depressed. **

"**Can't get past you huh Agito?" she said only turning her head halfway allowing Agito to see how stressed she is.**

**A rare smile graced his lips as he made his way over to her and before she knew what was happening he kissed her on the lips then sat next to her.**

"**Don't worry he's probably up there laughing at us... he was the one who predicted we'd get together." He said as a sly grin plastered his features.**

**A sly smirk graced Ringo's lips as she thanked Agito by tackling him to the roof kissing him. When they finished wrestling they just layed in each other's arms staring at the stars...Unknown to them a cloaked figure was watching them before sinking into the shadows…**

**AND CUT!**

**Who is the cloaked person?**

**Will Ikki ever find out about Agito and Ringo?**

**Will Kogarsumaru win their next match?**

**Find out all this and more on the next chapter of Arashi No Kami!**

_**On the next chapter of Arashi No kami**_

"_**C'mon Agito you can beat this guy!"**_

"_**N-no It can't be!"**_

"_**..It's.."**_

**Harem Update**

**Agito will only get paired with Ringo unless told otherwise**

**Arashi's Harem**

**Simca**

**Rika**

**Mikan**

**Sumeragi**

**Arashi's Team (all OC's wanted 2 MORE NEEDED)**

**Kota Kusanagi**

**Harumi Kisaragi (also apart of harem)**


End file.
